


Something Shifted

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't remember Sam but he feels deeply for her anyway. 10 sentences about Jasam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shifted

**Memories** – _“Sam, I don’t remember our life together; I don’t think I can ever love you the way you want me to.”_  
  
 **Bad** – Seeing her lying on that cold, dirty basement floor, damn near close to death, awakens something inside of him – the fiercest need to protect her.  
  
 **Surprise** – He surprises Sam and Danny by dropping by the penthouse every evening like clockwork thereafter, becoming her fondest companion once more.  
  
 **Changes** – One thing that will never change is how incredibly safe Sam feels in Jason’s presence.  
  
 **Shift** – Things start to shift come spring and even though he still has zero memory of his old life, he knows that Sam and Danny make him happier than he has a right to be.  
  
 **Trouble** – He knows he’s deep in trouble when she looks at him in that certain way that sets his whole body on fire.  
  
 **Feel** – As he sinks into her tight heat, he feels the thrust of a thousand emotions he has never experienced with anyone else before.  
  
 **Song** – “This was our song,” Sam says quietly, and as the chorus to “Just and Me” plays on the radio, Jason can’t resist pulling into his arms and dancing away the night with her.  
  
 **Truth** – The reality was that he would probably never recover his memories of their past together, but maybe he didn’t need to, because he has fallen in love with his wife anew anyway.  
  
 **Deceitful** – All of the deceptions in the world could not keep Jason Morgan from realizing his true destiny… to love Sam and Daniel once again.  
 **  
THE END.**


End file.
